EXO
by Hwang Yumi
Summary: Sejarah kembali terulang, orang-orang terpilih harus mengembalikan kemakmuran masa lalu mereka, kegelapan menghampiri mereka. Orang-orang itu tidak tahu apa yang mereka hadapi, karena orang-orang terpilih itu suka membuat masalah, terutama pada orang-orang jahat. EXO FICT!


Tittle : EXO :: Mimpi

Cast : EXO

Other Cast : bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural

Length : berchapter-chapter

Rate : T

Author : Hyunie

Disclaimer : Milik diri mereka masing-masing. Hyunie cuman minjem namanya buat jalan cerita.

Warning : bahasa non-baku, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPO bertebaran. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ MY FICT!

Summary : sejarah kembali terulang, orang-orang terpilih harus mengembalikan kemakmuran masa lalu mereka, kegelapan menghampiri mereka. Orang-orang itu tidak tahu apa yang mereka hadapi, karena orang-orang terpilih itu suka membuat masalah, terutama pada orang-orang jahat.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Hyunnie Present

.

.

Sejak kepindahannya satu bulan yang lalu, ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya. Semalam ia bermimpi tentang bagaimana orang-orang itu –dalam mimpinya berubah menjadi suatu makhluk yang entah apalah itu. Setidaknya ia ingat bagaimana orang-orang itu melihatnya, lebih tepatnya menatap tajamnya. Pikir berkecamuk tentang siapa mereka, dan apa mereka.

Kim Minseok –tetapi orang selalu memanggilnya Xiumin, ia berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju dapur, membuka kulkas yang ternyata isinya tidak lebih dari apa yang ia harapkan. Bahan makanan pokok hanya tersisa telur, selada dan selai cokelat. Ditutupnya pintu kulkas tersebut, mencoba mencari apapun yang dapat ia makan, setidaknya dapat mengganjal perutnya yang meronta-ronta minta diisi, Xiumin mendapati dua lembar roti tawar yang sepertinya sudah berumur satu minggu itu. Ia mengingat-ingat, kapan terakhir kali ia berbelanja bahan makanan pokok.

Menyeduh secangkir kopi adalah perkara yang mudah, tapi tidak bagi Xiumin, ia harus mencari mesin pembuat kopi miliknya yang ia sendiri lupa menaruhnya dimana. Membongkar setiap lemari di dapur, bahkan kamar madi tak luput olehnya –suatu kejadian ia lupan menaruh jam weker hingga ia telat bangun yang ternyata benda nista itu tertinggal di kamar mandi. Menyerah akan usahanya, Xiumin akhirnya memutuskan menyeduh teh yang ia temukan tepat disamping kompornya, setidaknya itu masih layak dikonsumsi. Xiumin menggigit sepotong roti yang telah ia olesi selai dan membawa secangkir teh menuju ruang tengah.

Ia meletakkan secangkir teh di meja, didudukannya tubuhnya di sofa empuk miliknya, "Ouch!" ia kembali berjingkat, mengambil sesuatu yang ia duduki tadi, garpu, entah apa yang garpu itu lakukan sampai bisa berada di sofa itu. Ditaruhnya garpu itu di samping cangkir tehnya. Xiumin meraba sofanya, mencari remote televisi yang biasa ia tarus di sofa, tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, ia menyelipkan tanganya di pinggiran sofa, tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, di raihnya benda itu, ponsel. Oh, pantas saja ia mencoba menghubungi ponselnya dan mencari ponsel yang ia masukan dalam katagori benda ternista setelah jam weker itu. Dan ternyata disanalah ponsel nista itu bersembunyi. Lupakan masalah ponsel, ia mencari remote itu lagi, di bawah meja, di ruang makan, bahkan dapur sudah ia jelajahi, tapi tetap tidak menemukan kebaradaan remote itu. Jangan sampai ia memasukan remote kedalam daftar beda ternista ketiga.

Matanya melirik tangga, remote itu tepat menggantung indah di dalam kaos kakinya. Ia berjalan menuju tangga, mengeluarkan remote itu dari dalam kaos kakinya, dan membuang kaos kaki itu sembarangan arah. Xiumin kembali mendudukan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk miliknya, menekan tombol power di remote itu, tidak menyala. Ia hampir saja membanting remote nista itu sebelum matanya memperhatikan kabel yang tidak tertancap pada stopkontaknya, memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mendekat kearah televisi, menancapkan kabel pada tempatnya. Tanganya tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu, benda yang sangat ia kenali –mesin pembuat kopi.

Pemuda tinggi itu –tidak bisa dibilang tinggi juga, dengan mata bulatnya ia melihat keadaan sekitar, memprihatinkan. Baju yang entah sejak kapan bertengger manis di kursi ruang tamu, ia bisa melihat kaos kaki yang berjarak sangat jauh. Ia meghela nafas pasrah, ini bukan lagi kapal pecah, ini seperti rumah yang diterjang badai. Lama ia meratapi betapa miris rumahnya, tiba-tiba suara bel rumahnya berbunyi beberapa kali. Diliriknya jam dinding di ruang tengah, waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tepat. Dan dia tau siapa yang datang berkunjung pagi ini. Xiumin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pintu utama rumahnya, ia mengintip dari celah kecil di pintunya yang sengaja ia pakai sebagai properti pintu tersebut.

Seorang pemuda yang menggunakan topi serta syalnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger indah di hidung mancungnya. Xiumin membuka pintu itu, "Siapa kau?" pemuda itu melirik Xiumin dari dalam kacamata hitamya, menyerahkan amplop yang entah apa isinya. Ia menerima amplop itu, pemuda didepannya membungkukkan diri dan berlenggang pergi, sedangkan Xiumin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia menatap mobil yang pemuda yang berlenggang pergi dari kediamannya. Tak lama dari kepergian pemuda yang entah siapa namanya, orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang, tepat di hadapannya. Sepertinya Xiumin belum menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu.

"hyung," panggil pemuda itu. "kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Xiumin berjingkat, "kau," kagetnya, "sedang apa disini, Kai?"

"kau tidak lupa, _kan_?

"oh," jawabnya, sedikit berpikir, "tentu saja tidak, ayo masuk." Xiumin membukakan pintu rumahnya lebar, pemuda itu –Kai masuk. Berhenti tepat di depan pintu, melihat betapa hancurnya hidup sahabat yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya itu tak berbentuk lagi.

Kai berbalik menghadap Xiumin, "sebaiknya kau cepat mencari istri, hyung."

Xiumin sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Kai yang menyuruhnya mencari seorang istri, ia tampak termenung di depan pintu, padahal Kai sudah dengan santainya duduk di sofa empuknya dan menyeruput teh yang bahkan belum sempat ia sentuh, tangan lihainya tengah menggonta-ganti channel televisi yang menyiarkan sesuatu yang membosankan. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai, mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Kai, memutar bola matanya malas dan menatap amplop yang tengah ia pegang.

"apa ini?" Kai menyambar amplop di tangan Xiumin mengabaikan sang pemilik yang tengah menatap tajamnya. Ia merobek ujung amplop itu, mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah kalung.

"kalung apa ini, hyung?" tanya Kai, "boleh untukku?"

"tidak," jawab Xiumin, "ini milikku." Di raihnya kalung itu dari tangan Kai.

"kau pelit, hyung." Ketus Kai. Xiumin tidak merespon sindiran Kai, ia lebih memilih mengamati kalung itu.

Bandulnya berbentuk seperti kepingan salju, ia merasa pernah melihat lambang itu, ia mencoba mengingatnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Salahkan kemampuan mengingatnya yang sangat minim.

"itu_ frost _atau bisa disebut _snowflake_." Kai berkata, "kau mendapatkannya darimana, hyung?"

Xiumin mencerna kata-kata Kai. "kau tahu tentang ini?" Xiumin balik bertanya kepada Kai.

"ya," jawabnya, "tidak terlalu."

"ceritakan." Pinta Xiumin.

"zaman dahulu, ada sebuah kerajaan. Aku tak tau kerajaan apa namanya, kata kakekku, kerajaan itu dikuasai raja yang sangat angkuh dan kikir, sampai suatu ketika datang seorang gadis cantik dan sang raja jatuh cinta padanya. Ia berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan hati gadis itu–"

"langsung keintinya saja, Kai!" kesal Xiumin.

"oke oke," jawab Kai, "sang raja berhasil menikahi sang gadis, dan mereka memiliki dua orang anak kembar, yang satu perempuan dan satunya laki-laki. Kedua saudara kembar itu memiliki sebelas teman, mereka selalu bermain bersama sampai suatu ketika—"

"oh," kesal Xiumin, "ka terlalu bertele-tele, Kai!"

"kau selalu memotong ceritaku, hyung!" jawab Kai sarkastis, "aku jadi tidak berminat menceritakannya!"

"baiklah," pasrah Xiumin, "baiklah, ceritakan lagi, Kai."

"huft—" Kai menghela nafas, "dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan memotong ceritaku." Xiumin mengangguk patuh.

"sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Kai dengan cengirannya.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas, "sampai suatu ketika." Dan Kai memulai ceritanya lagi.

"sampai suatu ketika, ketigabelas anak itu memasuki sebuah gua yang besar dan gelap. Mereka memasuki gua itu, sampai di ujung gua, mereka menemukan peti seperti peti harta karun. Di antara mereka tidak ada yang berani membukanya, sampai si anak perempuan itu mengambil langkah berani. Mereka semua melarang anak itu untuk mendekat, apalagi membukanya, mereka takut jika peti itu berisi monster dan akan memakan si anak perempuan. Tapi anak perempuan itu bilang tidak apa, jadi mereka pasrah saja." Kai meminum tehnya lagi –lebih tepat tehnya Xiumin. Kai meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Xiumin menjadi tidak sabaran utuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita Kai.

"ehem," Kai berdehem pelan, "si anak perempuan itu membuka peti tersebut. Tiba-tiba didalam peti itu muncul pusaran angin yang sangat besar, mereka semua terbawa pusaran angin itu. Tapi, si anak perempuan berhasil mengambil sesuatu dari kotak peti tersebut. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap." Kai mengakhiri ceritanya.

"ya! Dibagianmana dari cerita itu yang menceritakan tentang lambang ini?" kesal Xiumin.

"aku kan hanya menceritakan asal mulanya saja, hyung." Jawab Kai santai, "tapi, konon katanya isi peti itu adalah lambang yang melambangkan kekuatan. Salah satunya adalah punyamu, hyung. Tapi, itu kan hanya cerita mitos, hyung. Jangan dianggap serius."

Xiumin kembali menatap kalung itu, mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah melihat benda itu. Xiumin mengambil amplop tadi, memeriksa apakah ada hal aneh lainya. Ia menemukan sepucuk kertas. Ia membuka kertas itu, di bacanya isi dari kertas itu.

"hyung," panggil Kai, "sebaiknya kau cepat mencari seorang istri."

Xiumin menatap Kai, "aku tak berminat."

"kau ingin menjadi perjaka tua? Atau jangan-jangan kau— Ouch!"

Xiumin memukul belakang kepala Kai, "aku masih waras, bodoh!"

"ya, ya..." Kai mengelus belakang kepalanya, "ini sangat sakit, tahu!"

"siapa peduli." Xiumin mengangkat bahunya malas.

TBC/END?

a/n: Hyunnie bawa cerita baru, bergenre fantasy, nih. Hyunnie awalnya mau coba bikin cerpen dari ini. Tapi, dasarnya Hyunnie otaknya selalu mentok jadi sering males lanjutin xD. Yang Evil Devil Game Club Hyunnie hiatuskan, otak Hyunnie mentok buat bikin jalan ceritanya, lagi pula Hyunnie males ._.

untuk FF ini Hyunnie mau kasih romance atau enggak, kalo romance maunya readers apa? Hyunnie usahain deh bikinnya... Mau di jadiin YAOI atau STRAIGHT? Hyunnie minta saran, ne. Hyunnie jga kayaknya bakal lama update buat chap depan, kasih ide jaga buat chap depan, ne O_O

so, review please :33


End file.
